


Something Missing

by LarryLashton98



Category: Fan Art - Sarah Tregay
Genre: Cards Against Humanity, Crack, Flustered Jamie, Jamie has a Mini Heart Attack, Mini panic attacks, Misreading, Misunderstandings, i wrote this instead of my essay, short and sweet, words are important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLashton98/pseuds/LarryLashton98
Summary: While playing Cards Against Humanity with Mason, Brodie and Kellen, Jamie misreads a card and has a mini panic attack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is going to be a variation of this situation because I was amused at the idea and couldn't decide which one I liked the most.
> 
> This one is before Jamie and Mason started dating! :)

Jamie's sides were aching as they came down from a roar of laughter from the innuendo Brodie made about the last card. He reached forward and grabbed a new card from the white deck but Mason tugged it from his fingers.

"Thank you," he said in a mock polite tone.

"Dude, you really couldn't wait two more seconds to grab your own?"

Mason just flashed a cheeky grin at him and Jamie felt his heart skip a beat.

_ No, now is not the time for this. You're here for a relaxing evening, do _not _get worked up_.

Jamie sighed and picked up a new card. His eyes quickly scanned over the words. Too quickly he realized as he let out an involuntary screech. He slapped a hand over his mouth a second later and his face burned hotly as the other three stared at him.

"You okay, man?" Mason asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jamie felt like he was about to burst into flames but he just nodded as squeezed his eyes shut, his mind drawn to where Mason was touching him and the words on the new card.

After what felt like forever, he slowly opened his eyes and was grateful to see that Brodie and Kellen were no longer looking at him. Mason still was, though, which wasn't helping.

"You good?"

"Yeah," Jamie's voice came out high pitched and cracked on the single word. His hand was still over his mouth, so the words came out muffled.

He looked back down at the card. _ Inserting a Mason jar into my anus. _

Oh. _ Oh_. He hasn't seen the word ‘jar’. That completely changed what it said.

"'M fine. Just misread it. Please ignore me."

"Okay." Mason squeezed his shoulder once before turning back to the game.

Jamie forced himself to take deep breaths to calm his racing heart as they went back to the game. For the rest of the evening, Jamie was trying (and failing) to keep the misinterpreted image out of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I really, Really thought I'd get this out sooner, like a few days/weeks after the first chapter buuutttt... Oh well.
> 
> It starts the same way as the last one, but in this chapter, Jamie and Mason are dating.

Jamie's sides were aching as they came down from a roar of laughter from the innuendo Brodie made about the last card. He reached forward and grabbed a new card from the white deck but Mason tugged it from his fingers.

"Thanks, babe.”

Jamie exaggerated a pout at his boyfriend, but the kiss on his cheek melted that away. He rolled his eyes as he grabbed another card.

Discreetly reading it, Jamie’s sure he made some kind of strangled noise as his face burned at the image painting itself in his mind. He’d had  _ him _ in him before but the phrasing of the card implied more than just a part. It was also… oddly specific and coincidental. He glanced at the card again and sighed in relief when he realized he read it wrong. Then blushed again because  _ ouch _ . That didn’t sound that much better.

“Are you okay?” he heard quietly from his side.

Jamie let his head fall against Mason’s shoulder and angled the card  _ Inserting a Mason jar into my anus _ for his boyfriend to see. “I didn’t see the word ‘jar,’” he whined in regret, dragging out the last word.

Jamie could tell the moment Mason understood what he was saying when the shoulder under his forehead started shaking with laughter.

"That sounds painful; both the way you thought and the actual card," Mason whispered as he continued to chuckle and Jamie hissed in sympathy.

“What are you two up to?” Kellen looked at them suspiciously.

“Nothing,” Mason tried to play it off cooly, but his voice trembled with amusement and Jamie still had his face buried into his shoulder.

Brodie pipped up then. “You can’t show each other your cards! That’s cheating!”

“No, no, no.” Mason waved them off. “It’s nothing like that. We’re fine.”

Brodie rolled his eyes and moved on, but Kellen stared at them for another moment before reading the next card.

“Was that your way of telling me something?” Mason said lowly in Jamie’s ear and promptly received an elbow in his side in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so short omg XD
> 
> I might leave this fic open for other CAH situations if you guys are wanting that. If there's a card you've found that you think would be funny I can certainly write a chapter for whatever you send in.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know which ones you like! What other scenarios there could have been of this situation, etc.  
Also, kudo/comment if you liked it!  
Or if you have any requests! I'm open to anything!  
And if you have requested something, don't be shy to remind me about it! :)


End file.
